Defect
by The Un of Uncommen
Summary: A little back story to my fic that my muse decided it hated may or may not be continued.


It was Madness, complete and udder madness. The kind that seeped into you very soul. That is exactly what Zim was dealing with. He no longer had control of himself, orders for destruction flew out of his mouth in-between fits of laughter. It was a truly frightening site. In the deep recesses of his mind, he tried to fight against the unwavering pull of insanity; it was only when the robot was shutdown did he come back to reality.

Crowded streets are cleared awayOne by One

"NO! Please don't, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! Please, please don't deactivate me! I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." Where the only noise in holding cell 2369. It was also the cell that held one Invader, a defect mind you, but an Invader all the same. He would soon stand before the Tallest to receive his fate, but for now he keeps up his pleas for forgiveness.

Hollow heroes separateAs they run

"Invader Zim, you are hereby stripped of the title 'Invader', banished from Irk, and sentence to work as a fry cook in Foodcortia." The words of his Almighty Tallest relieved him, but also hurt him more than any wound could. They stripped him of the one thing he was proud of, the title 'Invader'.

You're so coldKeep your hand in mineWise men wonder while strong men die

He hated it here, it was smelly, greasy, and wasted his abilities. The manager not only had complete authority over him, but used it constantly as if he was the Tallest! No, that did not sit well with Zim at all, however he, being the ALMIGHTY ZIM, had a plan a very devious plan if he said so me how it ends it's alrightShow me how defenseless you really are

It was a fully-automated fry cooker, why nobody had made one before was lost on Zim, and it was aptly named 'The Fully-Automated Fry Cooker 3000'. Yes, it was truly awe worthy. That was until he hit the 'On' button. A shower of sparks, smoke, high screeching sounds, and a overly large explosion. He had managed to destroy not only 'Fleshes' Fried Food', but most of Foodcortia along with it.

satisfied and empty insideWell, that's alright, let's give this another try

Ironically, the explosion was blamed on his superior, well ex-superior, and Zim wasn't even mentioned. Now he was out of a job, and while he hated his job it had at least given him something to do. All thoughts of that had vanished when he caught wind of one 'Impending Doom 2', and with a calculating grin we made his way back to you find your family, don't you cryIn this land of make-believe, dead and dry

Really it had gone better than he expected, they had given him a SIR unit, a fake mission, but most importantly the title of 'Invader' he was happy even if it was given back to him as a joke. Things weren't all perfect not ten minutes after he left his SIR unit, GIR, broke down. On the bright side, he got to re-write the SIR's program to fit his needs, although when he rebooted GIR it was still as psycho as when he got it. He was very happy to learn that it was far smarter than before, so altogether he was very content with how Gir turned out. That was until it started the Doom 're so cold, but you feel aliveLay your hand on me one last time

It was cute for the first five minutes or so, then it terribly annoying, so bad in fact that he went comatose after the 11th day. Other than that the trip was rather uneventful, much to the disappointment of the computer. Looking back it was very lucky that Irkens don't need to partake food very often to still function at their highest level. Irken or not six months was still a long time, and if he wasn't comatose he wouldn't have made 's Alright

Finally reaching a planet, he brought his Voot Cruiser down to the foreign place. After much debate he picked a seemingly quiet city, and instructed Gir to observe their surroundings while he searched for a place to set up base. Luck was on his side when he found an empty place in-between two dwelling places. Getting mostly useless information from his SIR unit, he went about choosing their disguises. Using his superior drawing skills he designed the dwelling place that would set atop his lab, and watched as it 'grew' out the ground like a Krillin would. Honestly is was kind of creepy. It was early in the morning when Invader Zim made Earth his new home. How unfortunate for the neighbors.

With one last smirk, he grabbed Gir and marched smugly into the house.

'Given up' next chapter?


End file.
